A Child's Mission
by Ayeliyn
Summary: She's 10 years old, living on Waffle Island alone and farming alongside Angela. Things begin to get weird, and suddenly everything is thrown into disarray. The sapling is key, and she holds it close to her heart. Will the Mother Tree be revived, or will she fail her mission? Waffle Island's survival rests on her shoulders and it's up to her to save them all.


**Notes: **This story was written for both Animal Parade and Tree of Tranquility, and the tie-in Animal Parade had for Tree of Tranquility. Please note I'm rusty with OC fics and that it'll seem wacky for a while before straightening itself out.

* * *

><p>She was only ten years old when everything went upside down. Her mother died and her father disappeared. She was left alone in Castanet, and decided to make life anew somewhere else. But the one thing she hated was her own <em>reflection.<em>

It reminded her too much of her father, who had disappeared. The one man she'd never forgive. The Harvest King sent her away, to an Island she knew nothing about. As the only child of the farmer who had saved the land of Castanet, she was sent off on a mission. The people of Waffle Island needed her help. She was the only one who could help them. With Finn the Harvest Sprite by her side, she walked across the rainbow bridge.

* * *

><p>"I'm certain you'll love it here! Erm, what was your name?" The mayor bore a striking resemblance to Hamilton. She didn't know it was the same person. Just seeing him made her sick for home. Hugging her rucksack to her chest, the child shook her head. Everything was going too fast, and she just gave a groan.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Mani.. My name's Mani." The child said, keeping the rucksack close to her. She was on the verge of tears. Seeing this, the mayor took out his handkerchief and offered it to her. Finn looked worried for her, but she just shook her head. "I'm sorry. This is just too much right now. I've.. got a lot on my mind."

"I see. Well, we'll get you a room set up at the inn. You can move into your farmhouse tomorrow. But are you sure about being a farmer at such a young age?" He seemed worried. Mani gave a big smile and nodded. Feeling the Harvest Sprite sit on her head, she gave a sigh before returning her attention to the mayor.

"My mom was a farmer, so I'm certain about it. I can do it, no worries!" She sounded optimistic, but he didn't seem like he'd been swayed from worrying. The mayor gave her hair a ruffle before leading her to the inn. The smell hit her like a ton of bricks and she had to keep herself from breaking down. No, she was a grown-up now. A grown-up never cried. And yet she could see the looks of concern on their faces as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Even Finn was concerned.

"..It just smells like home is all." She assured them, but they didn't seem like they were convinced. Wiping the tears away, the young child gave a smile before remembering why she'd been sent here in the first place. The tree seed. It needed to be planted and the tree given life yet again. The lady there had lead her upstairs to her room and let her be for the moment as she pulled the tree sapling out of her bag and set it on her nightstand.

"..Do you think the Harvest King.. sent me here because.. Because I was lonely?" She asked Finn, who gave a small shrug and floated over to the sapling, landing beside it.

"I don't think that's it, A—" Mani grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Quiet! Call me Mani here. Not by that name. Who knows who could.." She trailed off, letting Finn go, who took in a deep breath before slowly apologizing for what he'd done. During their walk to the island, she'd told him all about why she'd chosen Mani as a name.. and what her father had taught her. Just because they were alone didn't mean people weren't listening.

"But I still don't think that's it. Perhaps Ignis had a plan for you. I mean, before your mother died, you and I used to water this sapling daily. He chose you, out of all the other children on the island. I know it must be hard, being away from home.. but you have to believe that it'll all work out! For now, you should get some rest. I'm sure you're tired. We have a long day tomorrow."

Mani gave a nod. "You're right.. Goodnight, Finn."

"G'night, Mani. Sleep peacefully."

* * *

><p>She woke up at six the next day, the farming hours continuing even though she could've slept in as long as she wanted. Putting the rucksack on her back, Mani picked up the tree sapling and woke Finn up before heading downstairs.<p>

The female working at the register paused and walked over. "That looks heavy. I should call Jake to help you with it.." She said, a concerned look coming over her face. Mani clutched it to her chest and shook her head.

"N-No, no need! I'm just going out to plant it. I'll be back. It won't be too difficult of a task!" Mani said. The woman looked concerned but let her go. It was weird how people would do that. Look concerned and then let her go. Maybe she shouldn't of done this and left it to Lucy or someone else.. At least they would've had both parents to support them.

Walking outside, she looked to Finn for help. Gesturing to her silently, the two headed off to the Mother Tree, where she'd have to plant the sapling. But the two were blocked by the impending doom of rocks. Oh, Goddess. Why did this have to happen?

"This sucks." She huffed, glancing around. "I don't have any way around this. There aren't any.. Any mushrooms I could use or any herbs or.. or anything! I can't teleport by, either. I don't know what the other side looks like."

Giving up for now, she headed back to town with Finn. The two, on the way back, chatted about how they'd get by the blockade. Mani stopped, seeing the mayor and gave a smile, walking over with the sapling in hand.

"Ah, Mani! Out for a morning stroll?" The mayor asked, giving her hair a light ruffle. She pulled back instantly, smoothing it out with one hand while keeping the sapling safely secure with her other arm. The mayor seemed really put-out by that but didn't vocalize it.

"Yeah.. Why? What's going on?"

"Your house was just finished today."

Oh, that was right. Her house on the Hillside Plot, where she'd farm and live. The mayor lead her to it, all the while chatting with her about her home. She refused to tell him any more than her mother had passed and her father had left her by herself. He didn't need to know the reason why she'd come here. The two had a lively conversation, in which the mayor introduced himself as Hamilton, having forgotten before.

Mani merely let the similarities pass, as she was starting to get an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was too odd, too _similar_ to Harmonica, the town she'd left behind. The land shape was different and the forest was missing, as well as some people from the island but.. was it some sort of magic that the Harvest King was pulling? She wanted to break down and cry but she wouldn't allow herself to. Nothing was worth shedding any more tears over. At least, that's what she wanted to believe as she followed Hamilton down the pathway to her new home.

Bidding him farewell, she opened the door and stepped inside, making sure Finn came in before shutting it and placing the sapling on the windowsill before putting her rucksack on the small kitchen table. Her house had been furnished fully, the current farmer having bought the kitchen for her. She was living on her own and.. now she had to make her own food. At ten years old. Pulling out what little she'd brought from her home in Harmonica, she set to work making her house look a little more like a home to her. Once done, Mani sat on her bed with a book, flipping through the pages.

"..I need to buy seeds.. And get some tools." She said, continuing to flip through the pages. "And maybe.. some food too. So I don't starve to death while living here and trying to grow crops that might not ever grow."

"Hey, now. Don't be such a pessimist. You'll do fine. After all, this was what your chores were back home! Farmwork!" Finn said. Mani gave a nod and closed the book, putting it on her bedside table before getting up, walking over to her rucksack and putting it on her back. She'd go buy seeds and get tools before starting to farm.

Leaving the house, she shrieked when she saw a brunette in front of her door, poised to knock. Falling back on her rear, it took Mani a few moments before she could form a coherent sentence. The brunette gave a nervous giggle, rubbing the back of her neck.

"When Hamilton said I had a fellow farmer, I didn't imagine that it'd be a child." She said. Mani stood up and dusted her clothes off.

"I came here on important work.. Farming's just.. a side-job to that." Mani replied, glancing away from the farmer. When she looked back, the farmer had held out her hand.

"I'm Angela. I live on the seaside plot. Can I know your name, fellow farmer?"

Mani took her hand and shook it as firmly as she could before letting go, a small smile starting to form on her face.

"...Mani. My name's Mani."


End file.
